Heat
by lovehighlighter
Summary: The sun is high and scorching everything in sight! Yet Black*Star /still/ wants to play basketball. On the sidelines, Maka and Soul rest in the shade. Is this heat coming from the sun? Or is it the proximity, or perhaps lack thereof, between you and me? SoMa. Continuation called Swimsuit is updated within the story!
1. Heat

The sun seemed to laugh from above, as if it was cooler up there as it's rays scorched the hot sand around the "oasis" that was Death City. The heat wave going through Nevada was predicted to be the longest and hottest ever experienced. Yet Black*Star _still_ wanted to go out and play basket ball.

"Why is it so hotttttt? It was never this hot in Brooklyn!" a tall blonde complained, using her white hat to fan her. The boy walking next to her, clad in a perfectly formal, perfectly symmetric, black and white suit, wiped a hand over his forehead.

"Maybe we should start funding some type of drought prevention program," he muttered under his breath.

"Kid, aren't you hot in that? You're the only one crazy enough to wear a jacket in this weather!" a white haired male exclaimed, fanning himself. "Hey, can we stop at the convenience store? Let's get some popsicles or something before we dry up out here like a raisin."

"That's a good idea. Black*Star forgot the sunscreen too so we should purchase some as well ," a tall Japanese spoke up from behind the group of kids. She stood next to Maka, the shortest in the group, who doing her best fanning herself with a book.

"I didn't forget! I don't need it!" the blue haired male yelled from the front. Tsubaki just smiled in response.

"Think fast!" At the command, a basketball was thrown towards Black*Star, hitting the blue haired boy in the face. The culprit, Patty, who stood next to her sister, Liz (who had given up with her hat) snickered and ran towards the convenience store.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" The two childlike teens ran ahead, and the rest followed.

Soul, moving his white fringe from this face, slowed down a bit and lagged behind with Maka.

"You okay? You haven't said a word since we left," he asked in concern. The girl smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm trying not to waste too much energy."

"Is that so..." Soul mumbled. He looked at Maka's face, watching her eyebrows furrow as she complained about the heat under her breath. He let out a sigh. "Man, I wish I could tie my hair up in pigtails like you or something, this weather is too hot for me."

Maka giggled, "You'd look kinda dumb like that."

Soul rolled his eyes with a smirk. "No I wouldn't. I'd make it work," he teased.

"Really? Are you sure? I have some hair ties with me right now, would you like them?" the female challenged. Soul's smirk faltered.

"... I'm good," he replied, to which Maka laughed.

They kept walking, and Soul messed with his bangs again.

* * *

"Let's go for a 2 out of 3!" Black*Star yelled, exasperated that Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki beat him, Kid, and Soul.

"I guess it's just not your day today, huh? Warrior God?" Liz jeered with a smirk. Patty giggled behind her.

"Nuh-uh! Everyday is my day! I was just going easy on you because you're a group of girls!" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki gave him a worried glance.

"Oh no, you _did not _just say that," Liz fumed.

"Guys, please don't fight!" Tsubaki pleaded. Soul sighed.

"I'm going to rest under the shade, I think I've had enough basketball for one day," the white haired male decided. Black*Star gasped at him.

"You can't just leave!" he complained. Soul waved it off as if it was nothing and went to Maka who was reading underneath a nearby tree. She looked up as he approached and started shuffling through her bag.

"Having fun?" she asked as she handed him a towel. The boy nodded in reply.

"Thanks," he accepted the towel and wiped his face off before plopping down next to her. "How about you? Not bored of that book yet?" he asked, fingering his fringe again.

"Nope. It's a good book. You should read it."

"You think I would like that stuff? What genre is it again anyway?"

"It's a young adult novel. There's action in it. I think you'd like it."

"Well... Maybe. I guess you never know," he sighed. "Hey, do you have any water? I'm parched."

"Yeah, here. I bought extra at the convenience store," Maka replied, handing him one of the cold drinks next to her. The boy thanked her again before taking a long drink from the bottle.

They were silent for a minute as another game was started between the teams on the basketball field. Tsubaki had decided to be the ref to make the teams even again.

"Soul?" The red eyed male turned in response to his name. "Stay still for a moment," Maka ordered.

The boy gave her a questioning look but did as he was told.

Maka moved closer to the boy, and took off one of the hair ties on her wrist. She moved her fingers through his soft hair before tieing up the bangs together. When her work was done, she sat back and chuckled.

"You look good with apple hair," she laughed. Soul touched the tie in his hair.

"What's this for?" he asked. He didn't dare remove it.

"Your bangs looked like they were bothering you and I thought it might be better if they were out of your face. You know, you wear your headband sometimes, but it barely does anything! If you clip or tie your hair out of your face, maybe it'd be easier for you to focus on studying or something," Maka explained.

"Do you really think that'd help?" he muttered skeptically. She shrugged.

"Who knows. If you don't like it you can take it out."

The white haired boy touched the tie again. "Nah, it's fine." He leaned close to the ash blonde. "So, are you sure I look good in this?" he smirked.

"Of course," Maka laughed with a roll of her eyes. Soul actually looked quite silly with his bangs tied up like that.

"I feel like you're lying," he teased, nudging her with an elbow.

"No way!"

"Are you sure?" Soul questioned, leaning in a bit closer.

"Of course!" She met his eyes. Why did he move closer?

"Lier," he muttered as he moved in more. Maka could feel her face heating up. If only it was just the sun causing it!

"I'm not lying," she whispered back.

"Liers get punished you know."

"What are you even suggesting with that?!"

And in a fluid move, Soul grabbed her chin and attempted to close the distance between them.

Keyword: attempted.

Maka flinched right before their lips could touch, causing her head to forcefully hit his.

"Ow!" Soul exclaimed, holding his head in his hands.

"Come on, it doesn't hurt that much," Maka muttered, looking away. Her face was literally burning up. Had she put on enough sunscreen?

Soul sighed and leaned back. "Yeah. Sorry..."

They were quiet for a moment again. And they were quiet on the way home. Upon reaching their apartment, the only words muttered to each other was, "What do you want for dinner?" and the response, "I'm feeling Italian tonight. How about fettuccine?"

Soul sat in front of the TV, pretending to listen to the mindless babble coming from it. In reality, he was focusing on the sounds coming from the kitchen, wondering if Maka was angry. If she was, she would be muttering like a madman to herself as she cut the vegetables or prepared the noodles. Instead she was exactly like the walk home- silent.

His mind starting to go into overdrive, Soul stood up in worry and watched her cook, leaning against the wall. She either didn't see him or was ignoring him. Given the time spent watching the others play their game and the walk home and the moments of silence in the house (safe for the unintentional noise made from cooking and whatever was going on on TV), Soul had a lot of time to think and reflect on what he had did. It was too rash and bold. What kind of guy kisses without permission? An uncool guy, that's who.

"Maka," he finally spoke. He saw her shoulders tense as she stopped stirring the pot full of sauce.

"Yeah?"

Soul hesitated, "... I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have done- well, tried to do - that. I just... I don't know. I felt like it was appropriate, but it wasn't and I should've thought before I did and... I'm sorry."

Maka seemed to relax a bit more, and Soul could feel his breath coming back. She turned to face him with a bright smile.

"It's fine Soul. It didn't mean anything, right? You were just caught up in the moment," she smiled. Soul let out a small sigh of relief at her words, but he still felt unsettled.

"Well... not exactly..."

Maka shook her head, "It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. Now, grab a plate, dinner is ready." Maka turned away from him and turned off the stove.

Soul let out a sigh. "That's the problem. I did mean it," Soul confessed. "I really really wanted to kiss you. Not so much because I was caught up in the moment, more so because I was with you."

"Okay, now who's lying."

"But I'm not! I was caught up in the moment _because_ it was with _you_. You know how much I care for you. And I'm your best friend! But in all honesty, I like you so much more than that."

Maka was quiet. Her cheeks were reddening.

"Is that so?" At her question, Soul raised his hand, about to nervously run his fingers through his hair, but remembered the hair tie and settled for scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes. It's just... You're so cool and you're my meister and I respect all that, but... I ended up liking you way more than I meant too. And I thought I could be smooth with that kiss, but I wasn't and I just realized how disrespectful that is, especially if you don't like me back, and so I'm sorry and I won't try that again, and I won't mention liking you again and stuff if it'll affect our friendship or our partnership because in all honesty you being happy is the biggest priority for me and if you want me to ignore all that then that's okay just-" Soul was rambling and looking everywhere but at the green eyed girl standing across the room. He let out another lengthy sigh, "Whatever you do, just please don't hate me."

Again, deafening silence stood between them. Soul felt himself sweating, and he just wished the heat would end and that Maka would say something before he drowned himself in it.

"Soul, I'll never hate you," Maka promised as Soul finally met her eyes. She slowly walked toward him. Bashfully, she gave him a hug.

"What if I don't want you to stop saying you like me?" she asked, "What if I want you to try again?"

Soul could feel himself heating up more, and he didn't know if he was going to die because of heat exhaustion or because of Maka.

"Then... I won't stop."

Maka pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Soul."

The white haired boy knew the answer then. Maka would be the death of him.

Soul smiled.

"I love you too, Maka."

And again, he tried to lean in for a kiss. This time, Maka was ready, and she let him.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading! Recently I've been thinking a lot about when my boyfriend asked me out;; He did the same thing as Soul and tried to kiss me;;; I wasn't prepared for it at all (I'd never been kissed before and I thought he was wayy out of my league to like me) and ended up headbutting him, haha ^^; I thought the two would be cute in that kind of situation :)

In all honesty, I'm thinking about writing a series under the same title (but perhaps with more of a mature rating;;;;; )

This is the first time in a long time I've written about these too. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review of feedback or constructive criticism!


	2. Swimsuit 1

(A/N) This is more of a filler chapter, if anything!  
I was asked to continue this... Although I was not planning on it, I have decided to combine my swimsuit prompt with it. This is a very short chapter, but I just wanted to alert those who wanted a continuation.

I feel my writing style has changed a bit... I actually can't look at the first part without cringing, ahaha;;;;

although some things about my writing style now still disappoint me...

I will do my best! I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

If the sun that was belting out super hot rays on them didn't stop laughing within the next three minutes, Soul swore to himself that he would fly up there and beat the shit out of it.

Not exactly possible, but the heat wave was starting to kill brain cells.

Even with the air conditioning on full blast in the sturdy bus, everyone was sweating buckets. The white-haired male couldn't even sleep through it - the air was just so goddamn hot. He didn't want to move, but the sweat trickling down his chest underneath his baggy shirt was getting uncomfortable.

Soul fidgeted around in his seat, wondering if there was a way he could just ignore his discomfort. He glanced sideways at the girl next to him. She was calmly reading a book as if she wasn't affected by it.

"Are we there yet?" Black*Star complained. The blue haired ninja frustratedly kicked the seat in front of him, causing the air to be knocked out of Soul. The red-eyed male jerked forward at the contact. He growled.

"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted. The tan boy behind him stuck out his tongue. The killer heat even exhausted the self-proclaimed 'god'.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," the ninja's companion smiled, reaching into her bag to grab a tissue. She daintily patted her forehead with it.

"Tsubaki, are you sure it's okay to stay at your family friend's resort? We're not even paying them anything," Liz addressed the female from across the aisle. Her younger sister was busy staring out the window next to her as Kid- who had placed himself in the row behind them- managed to relax a bit and close his eyes, even if he was sweating buckets in his dark attire.

Tsubaki discarded her tissue and nodded.

"Yes, of course! They wanted to give us all a nice vacation," she replied. Liz hummed in thought as she adjusted the cowgirl hat on her head.

"It's a good thing I packed some swimsuits, the ocean looks beautiful," she commented. The blonde then gave a wicked grin. "Soul, you're planning to swim too, right?"

"Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to cool down in this heat?" he grumbled. Again, he turned to his partner. "What about you, Maka?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," she calmly replied, turning a page in her book. Soul raised an eyebrow. He knew she loved books, but she had acted distant all week. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

Not that he expected her to be totally clingy after that one kiss.

He faced forward again. It could have been nice if she was.

"I knew you'd say that. I have some extras! I even brought the one we got you on our girl's night out trip!" Liz exclaimed. At this, Maka flushed red.

"What? I told you, I'm not wearing that one again!" the petite girl yelled, loudly shutting her book in the process.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It's cute on you too!" The New Yorker laughed. Maka pouted.

"No way. I don't have to swim anyway," she pointed out.

"Is it that bad?" Soul asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to go into the waters with the ash blonde girl. It was better than hanging out with Black*Star all day- especially in such irritating weather.

"She looks really cute in it, Soul. You want to see, right?" Liz teased, leaning forward in her chair. Soul shrugged. Maka continued avoiding his eyes.

Maka and Liz continued their disagreement before Kid interrupted them.

"You guys, we're here," the boy told them. Patty quickly stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"We're here, we're here!" she cheered. Black*Star seemed to have revived as he stood up as well.

"Finally! Come on, Tsubaki, let's go greet your parents! I bet they have a feast awaiting for this god!"

"Yes, yes... They told me they made sure to order your favorites," Tsubaki smiled at the blue-haired teen. "They are excited to meet the rest of you as well," she told the others as she followed Black*Star.

"Your parents are here?" Kid asked, as the rest of the group just gave her a slightly surprised look.

"Yes. They'll be dining with us today. They are somewhat excited to meet the son of Lord Shinigami and the extraordinary meister-and-scythe duo," she smiled. "Rather, since they heard it was our break, they told the family friend who is letting us stay here. And the owners believe it would be good publicity..."

"I guess being from Shibusen has it's perks," Liz laughed.

When the group finally made it to the resort's large hotel, the owners came out to greet them. Tsubaki's parents followed behind them, exchanging bows and reaching out to hug their daughter.

"Please come in! We will lead you to your rooms."

Although the setting they were in was obviously Japanese, the resort's hotel looked like a high class Western hotel. Diamonds seemed to shine from everywhere, and the marble floor was polished so nicely, it sparkled. It was pretty flamboyant.

Several bellhops and assistants took their bags and led them to their rooms. The kids split up by their own meister-weapon pairing and were given about an hour to situate themselves before dinner.

Soul flopped face down onto the plush bed, the silk sheets almost exuding luxury. He groaned, "Finally... Great air conditioning..."

Maka still was quiet and placed her bag down by her bed, crawling on top and continued reading her book.

Soul glanced at her. He slightly scowled at the lack of attention she was giving him and turned over on his own bed.

Might as well take a nap before confronting her.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

Somehow this ended up straying from what I was going for;;;; but it's fine! It'll be easy to get back on track soon.

I hope this won't end up too overly cheesy, ahaha;;;

I hope to write up the next chapter for this part of Heat soon! However, I will not have my computer with me starting next week and will be gone until the 15th. And when I get back, I have a lot of IBDP prep work to do (ahh! summer homework!) so it might take a while. I'm very sorry.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism, if you can. I hope you can anticipate the chapter!


	3. Swimsuit 2

Swimsuit 2

* * *

The loud knocking on the door was what woken Soul up. With an exhausted sigh, he lethargically stood up to answer it.

"Oh. Soul," Liz spoke in surprise. Patty and Tsubaki stood behind her. The trio of girls were all changed into breezy, casual wear and were each holding a relatively large tote bag. Soul raised an eyebrow at them.

"Where is Maka?" Tsubaki asked. They had expected her to answer the door rather than her lazy roommate. The boy shrugged.

"Ah... I just woke up," he explained, casually scratching the back of his head. He cast a glance around the room and shrugged again. "Yeah... I dunno."

Irritation pricked at the white-haired male's insides. He obviously didn't expect his partner to be at his side 24/7 but he didn't like the fact she didn't even wake him up before abandoning him in their extravagant room. The least she could do was tell him where she was.

He ran a hand through his hair. No, that wasn't right either. There was no need for him to be that controlling, was there?

"Well, if she comes back or if you find her, tell her to come to Tsubaki's room. Black*Star and Kid have already gone down to the dining room in the Northern Hallway. We're eating in room A23," Liz directed, before turning to make her exit. Soul nodded and started to close the door again, but Tsubaki held a hand out and stopped him.

"Ah, also, for today only, wear something nice. Nothing too fancy or anything, but the owners have high exceptions for us all," she included. Soul smirked.

"And yet we still brought Black*Star along?"  
"Black*Star... They already know him, but I made sure he was dressed nicely before leaving."

"Well, don't worry about it. Maka's probably going to have me wear something stiff anyway," he chuckled.

The trio finally left, and Soul was back in the quiet room.

With nothing better to do, the boy started unpacking his clothes from his suitcase and hanging them up in the closet and the drawers provided in the room.

Then, he heard a heavy door open and close. The sight he saw almost made his jaw drop.

Maka stood in what seemed to be the entrance of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. As their eyes met, her face flushed a light shade of pink and Soul was sure his was turning red, red, red.

"I-I thought you were still asleep!" she exclaimed, quickly retreating behind the door.

"Sor- I'm sorry for being awake then!" he sarcastically replied, although he looked away feeling flustered. He grabbed random clothes from his bag and quickly stood up. "I have to- I'm going to change!" he declared.

"But Soul, that's a closet!"

The male didn't hear her words because he clumsily stumbled and ran into the door itself.

In a panicked manner, Maka ran to Soul. The white-haired male was on the ground, grumbling about his head and the pain caused by the "stupid god forsaken door".

The female lifted his head up quickly and tried to access the damage done. He had hit the side of the door as he was opening it, but the small dent was nothing in comparison to her infamous 'Maka-Chop's. However, the red surrounding it held hints of a dark purple. One third of his forehead would definitely be bruised tomorrow morning.

"Are you okay? Watch where you're going, you idiot!" his green-eyed companion exclaimed.

"Shut up, I was rushing, okay?" Soul countered. His eyes that had been squeezed shut finally opened, but the sight he saw made him close them again. "What about you? Put on some clothes, idiot!"

"Oh! Right!" The female dropped his head back onto the ground- to which he cursed- and quickly ran to her suitcase to select her own outfit for the night and then went straight into the bathroom to change.

When the pain had faded into a dull pounding, Soul sighed.

"At least she's not ignoring me anymore."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!  
I suck at writing long chapters, I'm so sorry ;n; But I wanted to have an update today... Maybe when this whole second series is done, I'll combine a few chapters because three chapters for one day is a bit too long lol... will they ever go to dinner?

I'm actually still not even done with my IBDP summer homework... Can I use that as an excuse for my short chapters? ahaha, I'm actually very nervous...  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism, if you can. I hope you can anticipate the chapter!


	4. Swimsuit 3

Swimsuit 3

* * *

Maka left for Tsubaki's room, promptly after finding some ice for Soul's throbbing head. With nothing left to do, the male made his way to the North Hallway, dressed in stiff pants and a button up shirt. Kid was the first to notice his echoing footsteps.

"Ah! Soul's here," he announced, adjusting this black tie. He was still wearing the same suit as earlier.

"Soul! Are you ready for this? The dinners here are great!" Black*Star shouted, throwing an arm around his red-eyed friend.

"Tsubaki's parents just left the room. They'll be back soon with the hotel owners. Hopefully the girls are here by then soon," Kid explained. Soul nodded at him and pushed the other blue-haired ninja from him.

"Bro, don't go drooling all over my shirt, that's nasty!" he exclaimed.

"You'd be drooling too if you knew the quality of the food here," Black*Star defended. The albino couldn't help but roll his eyes at his reply.

"What are the girls even up to?" Kid questioned, totally ignoring the messy boy. Soul just shrugged in reply.

"They kicked me out of the room, man. They're probably doing something extremely girly," Black*Star muttered as the three of them made their way to the table placed in the middle of the vast dining room.

Soul shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maka has been ignoring me recently so I couldn't ask her," he pouted.

Black*Star snickered, "You guys just got together right? Did you scare her off?"

"When did you two get together?" Kid was surprised. "It's been too long. I thought you two would keep ignoring it until we're twenty or something"

"Ahh, well, when we went out to play basketball last week."

"They were kissing!"

"We _didn't_!" Soul flushed. He wanted to punch the smiles off of Kid and Black*Star's faces.

"Maybe that's why she's ignoring you. You're a wuss," his blue-haired friend declared. Soul scoffed at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shut up! That's definitely not it. She's just… Not used to it, that's all."

"Wait, so you didn't kiss her?" Kid asked, hand to his chin, looking actually interested in the dumb conversation.

Soul groaned. "Look- okay so we kissed after the basketball game- but not when we were there! At home. She was kinda upset and I had to explain a lot of things and then I kissed her and that was it. We kinda like… confirmed feelings or whatever and established all that shit but after that she's gradually become quiet."

"Did you try to kiss her again? There's a bruise on your head," Kid gestured as he sat himself down. The other two did the same and Soul leaned over the table, frustrated over the attention on him and the topic.

"Nah, that's something else. I ran into the door."

As Black*Star started laughing, a tall middle-aged man walked into the room. He was wearing a plain kimono and a grand smile on his face. The lady behind him was small and petite, the contrast between her dark black hair and pale skin made her look fragile. However, her walk gave her a noble aura that was almost intimidating. The two immediately greeted the group of boys.

"Welcome! You're the group from Shibusen, correct? It has been awhile, but I doubt I'll forget your blue-hair, Black*Star."

"Ah! Old man!" Black*Star excitedly stood up from his chair.

"How are all of you, I'm Tsubaki's father, Sanjuro. This is my wife, I don't believe you met her when you visited us last time, right?"

The woman beside him smiled and took a bow. "How do you do? It's nice to meet you. I am Takako, Tsubaki's mother. I wasn't able to meet you, Black*Star, last time because my father's shop was busy. I apologize."

"Your father's shop? What does he do?" Kid inquired.

Takako smiled with pride, "He runs a kimono shop. We're right next to an inn, and that time they had a lot of guests lodging who wanted to try them on. We made great profit that day!" she laughed.

"Now, where's my daughter?" Sanjuro asked, glancing around.

"Ahhh, the girls they said they would be a bit late. We're not sure what they're doing either," Soul explained. The elder tried not to look too disappointed.

"Oh, I see. They must be dressing up or something. That's fine."

The couple sat themselves down at the table next to the boys.

"The owners couldn't make it to our dinner. Something urgent came up, so it will be just us today," Takako noted, "But this will be nice! Almost like a family dinner."

The five made conversation until a figure appeared in the doorway, footsteps almost silent.

"Tsubaki!" Sanjuro and Takako exclaimed, faces instantly brightening. She bowed to them and they nodded in response.

"Mom, thank you for letting me have your kimonos for tonight," she smiled, mimicking her mother's tilt of the head. Gradually, the rest of the girls walked in from the door, dressed similarly.

"What's that? Tsubaki, if you guys were dressing in kimonos you could've just told us," Black*Star pouted. "I'd rather wear those than these uncomfortable pants."

Soul kicked the boy under the table. He was glad for this. Maka's small frame looked almost smaller and (although he knew she could probably use _him_ as a bench press) she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. The natural red tint on her cheeks contrasted with her green eyes, and he couldn't tell if he was staring too much.

Dinner was spent joyfully. Tsubaki's parents were friendly and caring, and Black*Star was right, the food was amazing. But even as Maka was all dressed up beside him, he could barely find words to speak to her. She wouldn't look his way again anyway.

She wasn't dressed for him, anyway.

The two left earlier than the others, and sat in their room in an uncomfortable silence. Maka didn't seem to want to take the kimono off and Soul didn't want to sleep without addressing the issue.

"Maka…" he spoke quietly, as if anything louder than that would shatter the glass that was currently their relationship. It was annoying.

The only movement she made to indicate she heard him was a small- almost nonexistent- nod. The red-eyed boy sighed before getting up to sit next to her on the bed. Their knees touched, and Maka flinched. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?"

The air was silent.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Maka shook her head and finally looked his way. It was flushed and she looked unsure and Soul just wanted to scoop her up in his arms. But he didn't.

"You're fine, Soul. You're great. I just want to sleep now, is that okay?"

"Well… I guess so."

Her smile was so fake and he felt as though someone was stabbing him in the chest. It felt a million times worse that it normally would.

With difficulty, he returned to his mattress and drifted off.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I didn't have homework for once (well… I did but they're due on Wednesday and this update is super overdue... I even forgot what I was trying to do with it ;n; ) so I spent my Monday night writing this!

Hopefully, I can remember how to end this plot soon, ahaha;; I feel like I'm rushing it a bit though;; I'm sorry;;

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review of feedback or criticism, if you can. I hope you can anticipate the chapter!


End file.
